Evoknights
Uncatalogued alien creatures that are believed to be sentient as they are near as advanced as the residents of Sigma. These creatures come from a different dimension, made out of antimatter and conflict with our universe. Appearance The Evoknights are a race that has only appeared recently—in this universe, at least−but they have lived for awhile. The dimension they are native to is made up antimatter and has a different time system. 5 years for them is about equal to 3 minutes to us, making 1 year for us is equal to 8,760,000 years for them. The reason they have not come over into this universe yet is because of their structure. Their bodies are made of antimatter, which obliterates itself and an equal amount of matter when they come into contact. Underneath their armor they are an ominous black humanoid shape. Then edges of their bodies are warps and jagged. They live forever naturally, unless killed. The only way to kill an Evoknight is by decapitation of the head or breaking the device that is installed on the back of their necks, behind the strongest point of their armor. They stand exactly seven feet with the males weighing 210 lbs and females weighing 120 lbs. Their armor adds on 500 lbs for males and 300 for females. While there are different genders they do not reproduce. They rely on the antimatter refines in their dimension to make new soldiers. They do not age and grow, but are made with the same bodies as the others. They go through 10 years of training before being put in the army. Always ruthless with no mercy. Loyalty is their highest value. But despite this they do have their own personalities and often interact socially with fellow Evoknights. On the field of battle, though, all emotion is gone and they could watch, what could be called their closest friend, die and wouldn’t even bat an eyelash. They have their own fighting styles but, no matter what, it is always perfected and lethal. Yet despise their own personalities, they all seem to be only shells, they don’t need to eat, drink, breathe, and they never seem to feel pain. They have developed a technical device that is imbedded in their armor that creates an area around their bodies where regular matter and antimatter do not react. The army was equipped with these devices and they laid in wait for their opportunity, and they got it. A black hole appeared in their dimension that led to a white hole in ours. The traveled through it and was spit out in a neighborhood we call the Milky Way. The nearest inhabited planet was named Earth, in which they went to conquer. They wiped out the race of humans, except for the ones that were in the only spaceship to get away. They didn’t even celebrate before going onto the next inhabited planet. But when a scout came back to the army and told the news about the surviving humans. Never before has a race escaped their grasp. So they gathered information about them. They went back to their dimension and plotted. The conclusion, an all-out war against all the species of this dimension. Not picking them off one by one but all at once. Everything was set, and all that was left was another black-white hole connection. They had also developed another device that, upon reaching the middle of the connection, would go off and create a permanent portal between the two dimensions. Their ranking, from highest to lowest, are Admiral, General, Commander, Captain, Major, Lieutenant, Sergeant, Officer, Corporal, and Private. Their ruling is by the Admiral, what they say goes, no questions asked. There is only one Admiral and three Generals entirely. There is a Commander and Captain for every Corps, a Major for every Division, and a Lieutenant for every Regiment. Squads, Platoons, and Battalions are all lead by Sergeants. There are three Officers for every Sergeant. Corporals and Privates are strictly fighting only and have no power to give commands. Rankings are told by the markings on their faceplates. The Admiral has a gold faceplate, Generals have a silver, Commanders have a bronze, Captains have the top half white, Majors have the bottom half white, Lieutenants have a vertical green stripe on the right side, Sergeants have a vertical blue stripe on the right side, Officers have a vertical brown stripe on the right side, Corporals have a vertical gray stripe on the right side, and Privates are bare. Activity As sentients know as February 1st, 3590 is the day the Evoknights invaded the planet Sigma, UWUC's central command and headquarters of the galaxy's government. Sigma was thrown into complete chaos within minutes of the Evoknights' arrival. Some of their huge ships used extremely powerful lasers that cat all the way to Sigma's molten core, thus creating numerous lava fields that engulfed entire cities. The ships barraged the area with lasers until they finally launched a massive ground invasion, which conquered or suppressed almost all of Sigma's remaining military forces. All sources of interplanetary communication was destroyed, so any survivors couldn't contact different planets to request assistance. Most forms of telecommunication were also destroyed.Many UWUC patrols were around the galaxy, and a very common waypoint was Sigma. The massive Evoknight fleets simply obliterated the UWUC patrols before they even knew what was gong on. The invasion not only made the human species more endangered, but also returned the Teroare species to endangered status. Members *Admiral Odin *Colonel Zyocas Category:Species